Jump
by universe.disturber
Summary: There's an unidentified child left at the Russos doorstep with a resemblance to a quirky girl who just cannot be her mother. Or can she be? JARPER.
1. Prolog

Rain was Harper's least favorite of all weather conditions. It just didn't do anything for her. Yes, she knew it was selfish because all the beautiful plants needed it to grow and become so lovely. But it made her feel so gloomy inside. Plus, there was the time when Mother Nature put a perpetual rain cloud over Justin's head, and she just felt so horrible for the love of her life. Well, maybe not the love of her life yet. The feelings still weren't mutual, much to Harper's dismay.

The rain was just making everything worse. Because there was no sun, Harper couldn't focus on anything positive. She kept thinking about the math test she took two days prior and hadn't gotten back. Her mind drifted to whatever mischief Alex was cooking up that she was going to force Harper into. And then she thought about Justin. He'd never love her, as much as she hoped and wished and dreamed and prayed. Like always, the love would be a one-way street… a one-way street with constant storm clouds and lightning.

It helped that it was Friday, but only a little. She couldn't go home because her parents were having some intense, smack down marriage counseling session that she wasn't allowed to attend. In all honesty, Harper didn't mind. She'd actually rather be with her best friend, complaining about the trouble she was stirring up. There was no question with Alex- trouble would always happen. Sometimes, Harper thought it would probably be best to get out of it. But when it came down to it, Alex's rebelliousness would eventually lessen and become more sophisticated. To top it all off, she was a good friend. So Harper knew that leaving Alex would only hinder her. If only Justin could leave Alex.

Yes, she was quite sure that her best friend's older brother was the reason she found it difficult to be around them. It wasn't even the fact that they happened to be a wizard family. That was just a side effect that she almost always forgot about until one of them did something magical of some sort. Justin… now he was the cause of her… she didn't know how to conclude her sentence. Pain was too dire a word, and she never really felt it. No matter the scenario, Harper had always found how to avoid pain. Jealousy couldn't be the word either, because Miranda was long gone and Juliet had moved far away. Was there even a word? She thought harder about it and finally derived one. Problem. Sure, it was simple and broad. So was Harper.

"Hey, Harper," Alex greeted her best friend after school on that Friday. "Ready to go over to my house and have the best time ever?"

"Alex, what does the best time ever involve?" she questioned.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go to the bowling alley again," she stated her usual favorite idea. "But instead of making my dad drive us, we could walk in the rain. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Wincing, Harper replied, "No. I'd rather go by car."

She shut her locker, and Alex chased her around so that she wound up facing Harper.

"What do you mean, you'd rather go by car? You love the outdoors, and you especially love walking. So what makes you hate it so much today?"

"I just don't like rain. Is that really that bad of a thing?"

"No. It's just weird. I always figured you liked all weather. Except for maybe tornados and hurricanes because they could suck up your scrapbooks or break your painted plates."

Alex laughed at her pathetic joke, and Harper gave it a small chortle. Only sometimes did she find Alex funny. Most of the time she thought her humor was rather immature, but when you had a brother like Justin who was so perfect and so beyond his years, you couldn't help but be mentally younger. There she went thinking about Justin again. For just once she'd like to get over him.

No, no. She didn't say that. What was that one saying she read on that girl's painting? Oh yeah. _The hardest part about getting over a crush is the fear that they'll catch on._ Fat chance. There was no way in hell Justin would ever return those feelings for her, so there was nothing to fear. So why didn't she just meet some other guy already? Could it really be that difficult?

"Well, I don't like all weather," Harper protested. "In fact, I'd rather go back to your house and watch movies. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Alex said, puzzled. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you like the rain?"

A million answers flooded Harper's brain. She wasn't sure which was the best to give, especially because most of them were ones Alex wouldn't be able to or want to comprehend. There were images and words, but only a few made any sense. So, as soon

as Harper found a phrase that could easily be put together, she answered,

"The most difficult things happen when it rains."

And she and Alex left the school.

**A/N: Wow, so, that's the start of the Jarper story I promised. That was the prolog, kind of, so I apologize for it being so short. Other chapters will be longer, I promise! It's late and I'm tired, but after the Wizards movie I was inspired to start this.**


	2. Information and Mystery

It didn't have to go the same way every time. Harper didn't have to come up with some fun craft or activity that could possibly take Alex's mind off doing something bad- there was no law. Yet, she kept doing it because she was always optimistic and hoping there might be a change in her dear friend's behavior. However, it stayed the same always. And the status quo didn't stop there.

Harper didn't have to hopelessly flirt with Justin every second she saw him. When she really dissected it, it was probably (definitely) the reason he resented her so much. The only time Justin wanted to be around her was when she put her crush aside (for the most part, there was no way she would get over him entirely) and acted like a friend. Why couldn't she do that all time? Why couldn't Harper take some of Alex's personality and be cool for once in her life?

Because she wasn't cool. Harper would only be cool if hell froze over, to use a cliché, and even then she'd reach another extreme. Nothing about her had that chill, nonchalant, do-whatever whenever attitude. Instead, she was the "Oh my gosh" girl- the one who made hair sweaters and wore aquariums. In a way, she loved that about herself. But then she remembered such a rare though- Other People. They looked at her in horror, and Harper knew it. More than frequently, she didn't care that they thought she was weird. However, those exceptions did occasionally spring up, and she would think that if she were normal, she would be much more desirable.

Still, at any time she could deviate from her day-by-day routine. Sure, Alex might think it was strange, but in the end she would be pleased. Justin would definitely take notice… he would like her so much better, maybe even _like_ her. Everyone else would be happy with the change. Well, everyone but Harper herself. Honestly, the thought of giving up her outrageous fashions and peppy personality made her cringe. So, she wouldn't ponder on it anymore.

Being different was not what was bothering Harper. The rain wasn't the cause either. As she really considered what it might be, she finally came to a conclusion. Whatever was troubling her hadn't happened yet. Turmoil, mild or spicy, would come in the near future, but it had yet to arrive. Great, now she had the idea of what it could be stuck in her brain. Being trapped inside of her own head really upset Harper at times.

"So, do you want to get someone to drive us to the bowling alley?" Alex asked once she and Harper found themselves at Alex's house. "You know the French fries are always extra greasy and good on Fridays."

Smiling bitterly, Harper answered, "Not now, Alex. First I wanted to show you something."

She turned around to gather her materials, and she knew that Alex was rolling her eyes. After years of being her best friend, Harper knew when Alex disapproved of something. Unfortunately, many of the things that she detested were Harper's ideas. Was it the question of Alex's loyalty that was bugging her?

When she turned around again, Harper held what it took to make headbands, and she looked at Alex hopefully. Though she knew that she would immediately reject the suggestion, Harper still gazed up at Alex, praying for a yes, just this once.

"Headbands, Harper?" Alex snorted. "Are you serious? Do you really expect me to walk around with a guppy on _my_ head?"

She would admit it- her feelings were hurt, but only a tad. Harper had always known that Alex hated her style with a mad capped passion, but she didn't have to slam it all the time. But it was a rare time when Harper could voice her true feelings, so she just kept this happy-go-lucky disposition whenever Alex was rude to her.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a guppy, or any fish, for that matter," she replied. "You could wear a heart or a cupcake or even a peace sign. Who said you can only put sea creatures on headbands?"

Still looking at her friend with disgust, Alex sneered, "Oh, I don't know. It's an old law. Now, we can either go to the bowling alley or we can stay here and watch soap operas in Spanish and Japanese."

Grinning wildly, Harper knew her preference straight away.

"Ooh! Let's stay here and watch the soap operas! Last time I watched the Japanese one, Kyoko was in a coma and her last words were…"

Harper put on a ghastly, dramatic face, her eyes wide with overacted anguish and sickness.

"My Yuki, I am leaving you for the dear Ono!"

Eyeing her oddly, Alex commentated, "Okay, you have got to get out more often."

Again, only somewhat bruised by the words, Harper shrugged it off and tried to focus on one of Alex's good points. Yet, once she glanced out the window, she noticed that the rain come down harder and faster, so she could only think of the off-putting things in everyone and everything. She needed a distraction.

"Alex, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Harper absently informed. "I'll be back in a jiff."

Instead of saying anything, Alex waved her hand at Harper and turned on the Spanish soap opera, not paying much attention to her surroundings.

"Okay, whatever," she chuckled. "But come over here! It's so much fun trying to make up words that these people are saying!"

Rolling her eyes, Harper ignored Alex and walked up the stairs, hoping she'd find Justin. To some extent, she actually did have to use the bathroom, but she knew she could put it off for a minute or two. Where was Justin, anyway? If anyone needed to get out more, that was the guy. But he, to Harper's liking, was always at his house, being his natural self. Maybe that was why she liked him so much. He was raw and real and not afraid to show what he really believed, for the most part. She did the same thing. It was certainly a steady common ground. Why didn't he see it?

She saw him. Justin was walking around in his room, talking to someone on his phone. Going against his intelligent nature, he left his door wide open as he began to undress. Harper tried to keep her mouth closed and her drool concealed, but it became more and more difficult every second he didn't notice that she was there.

_Such a beautiful male specimen_, she thought, surprised by her wording. It was the truth. He was a well-sculpted man, and as Harper stared, she found herself angry that he wasn't actually hers. One day she'd find a way… she wouldn't let herself never have him. As she was so caught up in everything that was Justin, she let out a squeal that was just loud enough for the person in the room across from where she stood to hear.

Justin looked to where the noise could be coming from, and he looked terrified when he saw Harper, her eyes still locked on him. Maybe she should run. No, that would just make her immature and cowardly. She should talk to him. It was possible that if she tried being his friend again, things would be different, perhaps (probably) better.

"I have to go," he quickly said into the receiver and hung up, his mouth strangely agape as he looked at her.

"Harper!" Justin screeched at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to find you," she admitted, knowing she sounded like the stalker she had been for years already. "Are you okay with that?"

Justin paused, which was odd. Normally, he'd immediately respond with something like, "I'll never love you" or "That's a little creepy". But he just kept looking at her, wracking his brain for words, which he was almost never lost for.

"You know," he began slowly, "I don't think I do mind that."

Again, Harper felt her jaw drop, and she struggled to close her mouth. Was he serious? Or was this some joke he decided to play on her? For a generally sweet guy, Justin could have his terribly devious moments. She just hoped this wasn't one of them.

"Are…" Harper began, but she stuttered due to her astonishment. "What?"

Justin gave her a half-smile and tipped his head to the side slightly, telling her to come closer to him.

"Why don't you come in?" he suggested. "I'll tell you everything."

Feeling as if she were walking on air, Harper moved past the boy she had been so heavily infatuated with for years. What could he possibly have to tell her that would make him not mind her staring?

She sat down on his bed, and he sat beside her. Their eyes met, and Justin took a small breath, and Harper hoped he was about to perform the monolog of her dreams.

"You and I have known each other a long time," he started, "and you've practically been raised as my other little sister. But then again, you aren't really my sister, which is pretty apparent, mostly because of that obsessive crush you've always had on me."

Harper felt herself blushing, but she tried to contain it. It was so immature, especially now that she was sixteen and should have moved on from the stalker-like behavior she'd been acting on for about twelve years.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "It's kind of embarrassing now."

"Right," he agreed. "Imagine what it's like being the receiver."

A few seconds passed, and the two of them remained quiet. Harper wanted to grab him, shake him, and ask him to finish his thought, but she knew that would just change his mind if this was going her way. But she had to remain calm for her own good.

"And then we became pretty good friends," he continued, "which Alex had to ruin."

Thinking back, Harper had to give the memory a giggle. Alex had been so jealous of the fact that Justin, her _brother_, was spending time with her best friend. To get revenge, Justin and Harper had made everything in life a silent movie, only to anger Alex, who hated anything old-fashioned. She and Justin worked well together, but Harper was always wanting more. Could he really want the same?

"You know," Justin spoke again, "when you lightened up a bit, I realized a lot of things about you. I never knew how great of a girl you really are, and once I discovered that, I found out that I like you."

At that, Harper tried to keep her eyes in their sockets and her speech articulate, but instead, she felt her eyes widen and her tongue go spastic.

"You're telling me?" she spat with happy excitement. "You like me? Like me like _that_?"

Justin gave her reaction a short laugh.

"Yeah," he replied. "That's what I'm saying. Is it really that much of a shock?"

"Well, of course! For all these years you've been avoiding me, and I thought you'd never like me. Are you sure you didn't just get hit in the ass with another arrow from Cupid?"

He chortled. "No, this is completely honest. I really like you, Harper. Please believe me."

She knew his reputation well, and she did trust him when he told her the way he felt. So, she decided that in order for anything to become of what was said, she would have to speak up for herself.

"I do believe you, Justin," she said. "And I think it's kind of obvious I feel the same way."

"Kind of?"

"Oh, right."

Again, both of them were silent, thinking of what to do next. Harper thought she already knew, but she could be making a false move by doing it first. Justin had always proven himself to be a traditional type, so she chose to let him initiate this, if it was ever to be.

And it was. Only a few seconds after Harper's consideration, Justin quickly leaned over to her lips and kissed her. Overcome by spontaneity, it took her a little time to realize that she should kiss back, but she did. As they remained in the lip-lock position, Harper counted the seconds they stayed there, kissing.

_Five, six, seven…_

Just before Harper reached eight, Justin backed away, mainly because he was embarrassed by his impulsive move. Of course, Harper didn't mind. She was, however, a little thrilled by everything. It felt like a dream, but she knew she wouldn't wake up from this one.

"Wow," Harper gasped. "That was pretty… awesome."

"I agree," Justin said. "I'm sorry I moved in like that."

"Don't be."

Awkwardly, they were still again. Harper was going to turn to him and ask him something, anything, but they were interrupted by Alex's screaming from the living room.

"Harper!" she bellowed. "The Spanish soap opera is over, and you missed some awesome stuff that I couldn't understand completely! What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Shit," Harper murmured. "If I don't get down there, Alex is either going to chop my head off or interrogate me to no end."

"Well, I'll go with you," Justin told her. "That way, if she wants to ask anything, we can tell her the truth together."

They went down the stairs together, trying to look satisfied but natural, so Alex would scarcely notice that anything was unusual about the connection between her best friend and her brother.

"Hey Alex," Harper said cheerfully. "Sorry it took me so long."

Alex turned around to see Justin and Harper standing relatively close to one another, smiling like something out of the ordinary had occurred.

"All right," she sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing weird," Harper replied. "Why?"

"Well, for starters, Justin looks like he can actually stand you, when you clearly went upstairs just to watch him," Alex chuckled. "And he rarely ever looks like that. So there's gotta be something going on between you guys."

"Everything's _goood_," Justin told his sister, purposely extending the word _good_ for a clue as to what was happening.

"Please don't tell me you were up there fucking," Alex said, contorting her face in disgust. "Oh wait, I would have heard you, especially because the girl is Harper."

Turning a shade of rose, Harper said, "No, that's not what we were doing. But you're right when you say that there's something going on."

"Well, duh. You're supposed to tell me what it is. I have a right to know everything."

Breathing in slowly, Harper began to tell Alex the story. "You see, Justin and I…"

She was interrupted by a quick knock on the front door, and then nothing. Justin made his way to answer it, and as he swung open the door, he stopped at the sight, his jaw dropped.

From a far away view, no one seemed to be standing in the doorway. But when Harper and Alex came closer to see what Justin was staring at, their reactions were no more discrete.

In the doorway laid a bundle in a white blanket- a baby. It looked to be around two months old, and it was wide-awake, but not crying. On the baby's cap were the initials _D.A.R._, and the infant had Harper's large, green eyes.

There was a roll of thunder from outside, and then a downpour of heavy, soothing rainfall.


	3. Destiny

The baby was beautiful. There was almost no other word to describe it. Physically, it was extremely good-looking, and the way it behaved was just stunning. _It_. Harper wished she would stop referring to the baby as it… she had to figure out the gender as soon as possible. If she didn't, the child would quickly become accustomed to being objectified, the trait Harper worked so hard to escape for so long.

"This is unbelievable," Alex breathed. "There's a baby at the door."

"Nah, really?" Justin questioned in his well-known sarcastic manner. "I thought it was a distinguished loaf of bread."

Harper found herself involuntarily chuckling at Justin's lame joke, but she'd always done that. It wasn't any different than it had been since she was but four years old. In fact, she assumed it was better now that things were… they way they were.

But she couldn't take her mind off this baby. Other than being gorgeous, the baby had so many traits that resembled her. To begin with, the child's eyes were wide and deep green, exactly mirroring Harper's. Occasionally, as the infant would give a small smile, Harper noticed that she grinned the same way. Almost everything on the baby was similar to that of Harper except for one thing.

The nose. It was slightly larger than the remainder of the child's face, but Harper was almost positive she'd seen it before. As she glanced up to see how Justin and Alex were reacting to the infant's presence, she knew. This baby had Justin's nose, which had always been a bit disproportionate compared to the rest of him. Her eyes… his nose… everything seemed to be tracing back to the two of them. It was impossible for the child to be theirs. But then why had the infant turned up there? And why were there so many similarities among the baby, Harper, and Justin?

Harper knew she was just looking at things the wrong way. This was merely a coincidence- the child was in no way connected to her nor Justin. But if not, why did whoever had the baby in the first place end up there?

_Don't let yourself buy into anything too crazy, Harper,_ she warned herself slowly and carefully. _Just because your best friend and now… boyfriend… are wizards doesn't mean everything has to happen for some magical reason. This is just totally unplanned_.

"Well, somebody pick it up," Alex complained, rubbing her temples as if the baby who hadn't made a sound was giving her a splitting headache. "The last thing I want is for it to get me sick because it's been on the ground for too long."

Rolling her eyes the reluctant and lazy Alex, Harper bent down and lifted the baby off of the cold floor. As soon as she held the child in her arms, little arms were reached out to her, like the baby was trying to communicate with her… like she previously knew her. The sight took Harper's breath away, only briefly. There was no association between the two of them at all. This was just a baby who happened to look a little like both Harper and Justin. Other than that, there was no correlation. None at all.

"What do we do now?" Harper asked, worried. She wanted this baby to be safe. Not because they looked similar, but because all babies should be taken care of properly… knowing real parents.

"Personally, I think we should find out if the baby is a boy or a girl," Justin advised. "Saying 'it' is just weird."

"Right," Harper agreed. "Now, how do we find that out?"

Testily, both Alex and Justin stared her down like she was some type of idiot. She knew what they were going to say, but they just didn't get that she was purposely stalling.

"Are you shitting me, Harper?" Alex asked, keeping her voice at an almost-anger monotone. "Aren't you good at biology? Because even if you're not, I figured that was pretty basic, especially because I know the answer."

She extended her hand to see if her brother would give her a high-five for her obvious piece of knowledge, but he brushed her off, not wanting any part of her foolishness. Instead, he remained staring at his new girlfriend, preparing to say something to her.

"Well, I think it's best if you check that one," he suggested.

Frowning, Harper whined, "Why me? Can't it be you?"

"No! For one thing, I'm a guy. Guys don't have this 'maternal instinct', clearly."

"I am not this child's mother!"

Noticing that she had just bellowed, Harper's eyes widened in embarrassment and she clasped her mouth shut, shocked by what she had just done.

"Er," Justin stuttered, "not saying that you are. But you are a woman, and the baby seems to really like you. I don't think it would be that big of a deal if you were the one who, you know, looked for a hole or a pole."

Alex smacked her brother's shoulder and hissed, "Justin! I never thought you would be so immature!"

"Yes, but you are," he reminded her. "So why aren't you laughing?"

Like predicted, Alex performed her delayed reaction and chuckled wildly at the usage of slang.

"I was going to," she said in between her giggles. "But then I decided to piss you off, so I didn't. Then you told me I could, so I'm really enjoying this."

Harper rolled her eyes and ignored her best friend, who was now thrashing around the couch in a useless laughing fit. She instead looked the baby into familiar green eyes and said,

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm just gonna check to see if I can call you a baby boy or a baby girl, okay?"

The baby gurgled in response, and Harper took that as a positive answer. If it weren't fine, there would have probably been crying already, without the action even being done. Babies are smart like that, and all of them deserved to be treated with respect, despite their mild inabilities and size.

Quickly, Harper pulled down the child's jumpsuit and dry diaper and looked for a verdict. When she met the requirement, she hurriedly buttoned the outfit at a faster speed than she had removed it.

"Well, congratulations," she stalled. "We've acquired a baby girl."

Harper was thrilled to have a girl in her arms, even if she wasn't her daughter. And she wasn't. Still, it would be nice to have a little girl for a while. She could try to teach her so many things, like how crafts were fun and not stupid, and that being a good girl was most often the best thing to do. She would make an excellent stand-in mother, making up for all the mistakes.

As Harper announced the gender of the baby, she saw Justin's face light up. She hoped he knew that he could do wonders raising a girl (if that was what it came to), especially because he was a sensitive, smart guy who loved challenges and dire missions. Being the parent (or parental figure, in this case) of a female definitely fell into the category.

"A girl, huh?" Alex mused aloud, while Justin was too enraptured with the idea of the little one to speak. "Sweet! Now I've got a niece!"

When Justin heard Alex call the baby her niece, he snapped out of his fantasy mode and glared furiously at his sister.

"What did you just call that baby?" he asked, seeming overly defensive.

"I called her my niece," Alex repeated. "Is that horrible or something?"

Sighing, Justin replied, "No. But I mean, come on, Alex. She doesn't even look like me. She looks like Harper, and unless you're a twin of some sort, and I hope you're not, Harper isn't your sister. This isn't my baby."

"All right, fine. I was just trying to have a little fun. And she does look like you. Did you see her nose?"

At Alex's remark, Harper chuckled, and Justin embarrassingly covered his nose, which he had always been perceptive about.

"It's not a birth defect!" he shouted. "You're a bitch!"

Before Alex could give her brother any kind of rebuttal, Harper interrupted. She didn't want the two of them to argue before she and Justin told Alex that they were a couple. Being the hothead that she was, Alex would blow up even more dramatically than necessary if she was already pissed off at Justin.

"That's enough!" Harper screeched. "There is a baby in the room, and I doubt she wants her first memory to be two of the people she will love the most fighting."

Shamefacedly, Justin and Alex glanced at the ground. For not having much in common, the siblings did share one very important quality: guilty consciences.

"Sorry, Harper," Justin apologized. "You're right. We shouldn't upset the baby. But now that I think about it, there's another thing we should do with her. She needs a name."

Justin's idea made Harper soar inside. She already felt such an attachment to the girl that naming her would just make everything even more special. For years, Harper had imagined giving her own little girl or boy a name, and now she was getting the chance, even though the baby wasn't hers. This girl may never find her biological parents. It could be only fit that she and Justin and Alex gave her a name to call her own.

"You're right!" Harper cried excitedly. "Oh, this will be a lot of fun! Do you guys have any ideas?"

"I like the name Elphaba," Alex recommended.

Justin and Harper wrinkled their noses at Alex's offer.

"You've got to be kidding, Alex," Justin frowned. "Elphaba? What the hell? Did you get that name from where I think you did?"

"_Wicked_? Yeah. It was the only book I ever read without being told other than _Click Clack Moo: Cows That Type_. And I only read it because the title sounded a lot like who I am."

"Yeah, I think we're going to ignore that one," Harper stated plainly.

She looked once again at the baby girl and noticed her cap. _D.A.R._ They had to be her initials- if they weren't, it would definitely be a strange print to wear on a hat. The three might as well consider her given initials.

"Well, all we know about her actual name is the first letter of every word," Harper said. "Wouldn't it be bad if we didn't think about the fact that she's clearly been named before?"

"Yeah, you're right," Justin agreed. "But what if she's already used to being called another name? Wouldn't we just mess her up by calling her something different?"

"She's a human, Justin, not a dog," Alex reminded him sternly. "And I think Harper's right too. We should totally keep what we know in mind."

"Thank you, Alex. Now, since I don't exactly trust you with the naming of this baby, I think I'll turn to Justin. Do you have any logical and better ideas than the name Elphaba?"

"Her first name started with a D," Justin thought aloud. "So, I'm thinking about D names for girls. What about Danielle?"

"Yuck," Harper said. "That name is so common and girly. I want her name to have more of a zing to it. As a matter of fact, I've always wanted to name a girl Destiny, and this whole D thing really helped that one out. What do you guys think of the name Destiny?"

"It's pretty," Justin remarked. "And it… never mind."

Harper had a feeling she knew what Justin was going to say, but she didn't blame him for not wanting to complete his thought. The two of them were in a fog about whether to believe that this could actually be their child or not. If it were or if it weren't, it certainly could be an appropriate name for the situation.

"Damn you, Harper," Alex sneered. "Destiny is a way better name than Elphaba."

Satisfactorily, she grinned and said, "What about her middle name? It starts with an A, and I've never given too much thought to an A name for a girl. When I thought of giving a Destiny a middle name, it was always Claire along the lines of that. But I don't want to depart from her original name. Help me out a little, guys!"

"Umm, hell-_o_?" Alex questioned sarcastically, raising her hand. "I can't believe you're not shitting me! I'm your best friend, and my name starts with an A. Alexandra, remember?"

Humiliated by her lack of discovery, Harper placed a sympathetic hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I hope I didn't hurt your ego too severely."

"Oh, don't worry about that. This head is too big to be deflated."

"Yeah, metaphorically," Justin teased.

Laughing, Harper remembered being told about the love spell Alex had accidentally performed on herself. She became a narcissist, one even more vain that she had previously been. Girls truly did do stuff such as that, and so the first trial of raising a girl came into play. At least this one didn't have magic.

"Destiny Alexandra," Harper repeated, fond of the pretty ring the name had. "Lovely. And the last name starts with an R. Well, that should be easy."

"And a little weird," Alex muttered under her breath, but just evidently enough so that Harper and Justin heard her what she'd spoken.

"Alex, will you please drop it?" Justin begged. "Destiny is not my daughter, nor is she Harper's daughter. And she's especially not _our_ daughter. What are the odds that she and I would even like each other like that?"

_Slim, I thought,_ Harper mulled over inside her head, her insides becoming jumpy and thrilled with the idea that she was _with_ him, after years of what she assumed was worthless pining.

Snorting, Alex didn't exactly reply with anything, but looked at Destiny and inquired, "Baby girl, do you want to be called Destiny Alexandra Russo? Does that sound like a good name to you?"

The baby grinned at her stand-in aunt, and Alex beamed at Harper and Justin at the little girl's action.

"She likes it," Alex stated bluntly. "I like it. We should call her Destiny."

Though he smiled at the idea of having a little girl around, Justin's facial expression changed quickly and drastically. He searched for words, but all he could utter was, "I have to go", and he bolted out of the living room.

*********************

"This whole thing is just weird," Alex pointed out as she and Harper tried to watch _Cash Cab_. "I mean, this baby shows up at my door, and she looks just like you and Justin. Her initials are the same as your dream daughter's. You don't think it could be a little possible for Destiny to be your kid?"

"Alex, I told you, it's not even remotely possible," Harper repeated for the umpteenth time in that hour alone. "I'm a virgin. Destiny isn't my kid, as much as she might look like me."

"Yeah, but who's to say it's impossible? Sometimes I think you forget that wizards exist and strange things can happen."

"Still, she's not my daughter, and she's not my daughter with Justin, if anything. Like he said, he doesn't think of me in that way."

"Oh, _please_. Justin's been drooling over you in the same way you've been drooling over him since you guys randomly became best friends and put me through that horrible silent movie."

Harper felt pleased to have been the object of her true love's affections, even if she hadn't been aware of it in the least sense until he told her. However, it didn't yet seem like Alex was going to be so keen on the idea of her best friend and her brother together. Therefore, Harper knew that when she and Justin finally let Alex know, they would have to do it at the same time. If she was going to kill them, they had to die simultaneously. It was love, after all.

"Well, I'll worry about that later," Harper spoke nonchalantly, which was, of course, false. "What I have to think of now is what I'm going to do with Destiny."

"Obviously, you want to keep her," Alex said. "And you'd probably do a good job. But where would you raise her? Your house is _so_ far out of the question, and my parents don't even know."

"What don't we know, Alex?"

A new voice came from the back of the brightly colored family room. Slowly, Harper and Alex turned around to see Theresa, Alex's mother, staring at the girls suspiciously. It was definitely not the thing you'd want to hear come out of a rebellious, teenage girl's mouth.

"Mom, please, please don't assume anything yet," Alex practically pleaded. "You don't even know the whole story."

"Yeah, Mrs. Russo, believe us," Harper added. "Nothing bad or scandalous is going on. Well, not in the case you're thinking."

The tension rose higher, and Alex could only thing of one thing left to do.

"Justin!" she shouted.


End file.
